User talk:Editor Julie/Archive 2
Messages Nice to meet you too, sorry for late reply I am watching a movie. Oh, I live in Asia, too. Philippines to be exact, and I have fellow Filipino friends here, such as Jana. Currently, Jana's offline. My religion is Catholic. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:43, October 27, 2013 (UTC) She's a fellow Filipino and a Winx fan too. Unfortunately, she's offline. 15:08, October 27, 2013 (UTC)✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ IKR? Season 5 was really disappointing... I can't believe they are kicking Roxy out of series :(! She was supposed to be 7th Winx. And now she is just a background character. How disappointing... I no longer have hopes for Roxy - I am not sure Nick ever bring Roxy back :(! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:46, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Not me :(... Oh, my day was really great. I am trying to find a MediaWiki code, but I couldn't find it >"♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:56, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Nope. I'm asking a wikian - Harmi, to make it. He's awesome at that stuff. Pity he chose now to be inactive e.e --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:03, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy Halloween, though my family and I don't really celebrate it. Happy Halloween, Julie. Having any plans with your friends :)? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 03:44, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Happy Halloween to you, too :3! I don't celebrate Halloween, though :P! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:49, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Me? Well, sleeping, as always =]]! I save all my energy and will just use it for weeknights' parties with my bffs <3! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 03:49, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. Hehe, yep - me, too :P! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 07:36, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm just going to play, and then do a little piece of my homework. That's all. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:47, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Julie c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:21, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, that template is for 2 things you once did. The first is, we have already had Enchantix Morphix, no need to create anything called Enchanted Morphix. The second is, the picture you added and stated as Morphix Surfboard actually was a part of the Morphix Surface spell I once add. You should check up information before editing to prevent the warning. Just a note for you to make sure. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:23, November 1, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:26, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Julie :)! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 04:53, November 5, 2013 (UTC) I thought I had already unlocked that? But oh well, maybe my bad memory :P. Page is unlocked. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:19, November 5, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:23, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, you're in ^^! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:52, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm good, thanks for asking. Just spend my career to episode pages because, god, new users messed these with tons of grammar mistakes >"Born as a Libra,]] and will always be so! 12:47, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it's an online farming game called FarmVille (FV for short), which is very famous on FaceBook... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 12:57, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Done. Yeah, maybe... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:13, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay. How's your day :P? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:21, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, IC :v! That's very hilarious of you :v! I rarely drink think fast, yet there's no such thing ever happens like you had described :P. Interesting :3! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:31, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Julie c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 08:52, November 8, 2013 (UTC) IDK, it just shows a pink background for me @@... Btw, have you listened to any good music lately? c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:03, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I've been listening to Macklemore, Imagine Dragons and Lorde :P --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:08, November 8, 2013 (UTC) On Top of the World is my favorite Imagine Dragons song, but I also like Radioactive c: I've also been listening to R5 Pass Me By lately. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:15, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Btw, I unlocked the page :P --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:22, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Okie. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:27, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Haha, glad to hear so :3! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:42, November 8, 2013 (UTC) No. Something was wrong with the wiki's theme. My Chrome is unable to display it, too. Just pink dotted background... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:49, November 8, 2013 (UTC) =]]! Glad to hear so :P! Just thought my computer -- actually my uncle's -- got broken =.=! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:59, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, yeah. Or I will not know what to do >"Born as a Libra,]] and will always be so! 11:11, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Morning Julie! --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 01:52, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I just had toast c: What about you? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 01:55, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's a smiley face c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 01:58, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm always smiling xD --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 02:06, November 9, 2013 (UTC) hello there! it's pleasure to meet you! :] Secretsmile (talk) 02:43, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Hi Julie. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:43, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm good :)! Playing with my hedgehog :D! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:55, November 9, 2013 (UTC) While chatting, searching document, singing, watching cartoon and editing and playing game :v! Yes, it's pretty normal if you keep a hedgehog/hamster/guinea pig as pet :)! Oh, IC ^^! They have pretty faces, unlike porcupines :v! Yet I prefer hedgehogs with black eyes. The red-eyed ones look quite scary to me, especially at night @@! --Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 11:00, November 9, 2013 (UTC) IC :D! Yeah, but No, I'm not alien =.=! I'm a pure human with 1 head, 1 body, 2 hands and 2 feet @@! :v! My pet is a black-eyed one :v... Seriously. When you wake up at night because of your mischievous hedgehog and her tricks, do you want to get a heartache/heart attack/heart broken because of her eyes @@? Obviously not >"Born as a Libra,]] and will always be so! 11:15, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Julie c: How are you? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:02, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh congratulations :D! That's great :D! Well, I changed my avatar, but besides that, nothing interesting has happened :P --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:06, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Not really :/ What about you? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:10, November 10, 2013 (UTC) The last new movie I saw was Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters in September. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:13, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Loved it! --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:20, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, I've read the books so I kind of new what to expect. I think I like the bit at the start when they race up the climbing wall and Clarisse wins c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:26, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I like books 3 & 4 best c: At the moment i'm watching the latest Austin & Ally episode c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:32, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Online. In my country we're still on Season 2 rather than Season 3 @@! --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:35, November 10, 2013 (UTC) The new Winx Club seasons don't air here. Where did you watch episode 3? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:43, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about my late reply >" FreakyMagicYour best nightmare Drop dead gorgeousFreaky just got fabulous 21:47, November 9, 2013 okay, thanks. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:10, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I think they were really great! ^^ I loved them. I'm really glad to see Roxy even she had a minor role in episode 3. At least she was not a background character again. I wonder what will be her role in other episodes :3? FreakyMagicYour best nightmare Drop dead gorgeousFreaky just got fabulous 21:58, November 10, 2013 You're welcome. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:39, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm good. Thanks for asking. A cold wind of Autumn 11:51, November 15, 2013 (UTC) I had an awesome day c: How about you? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 11:57, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I have heard about the movie. I don't think I'll see it at the cinemas though :P --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 12:01, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. It looks interesting though c; --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 12:05, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh, hi, Julie :x! I'm pretty good, thanks for asking. How are you :v? :3 ^^ ♥ فاطمہ - ھیںلوگ وہی جوجھاںمیںاچھے ♥ Hi Julie :)! It's an amazing day! I won "Best in Costume" in our UN ^^! I'm super happy today! Btw, how was yours? 13:10, November 15, 2013 (UTC) I know. Unfortunately, we have classes, and because of that, I don't have a perfect weekend :(! But I know it's for the best... Btw, congrats on being rollback! 13:27, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :P! Lucky for you, I've always been trying to become and admin or rollback here. But the "luck" dislikes me :(. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 14:49, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Julie. How are you? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 02:01, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm good too c: Okie. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 02:09, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 08:37, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Rollbacks are allowed to use those, too :)! A cold wind of Autumn 10:50, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Aww..thank you :) Do you want new talkbox pictures? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 12:22, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I am. Nice to meet you. Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 12:43, November 16, 2013 (UTC) The way you beta-graded those articles are pretty loose... Well, they still need a lot of improvement, and, by far, they don't really deserve the grade you beta-graded them. And for grading, as said, just only Leaders and Co-Leaders are allowed to do so. A cold wind of Autumn 02:36, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I couldn't help but recognize your message on Rose's talk page. I did look over those pages you suggested to grade. I did give Chimera's page an A, but the rest of the articles I chose not to grade. Usually, I do not grade minor characters and animals such as Coco, Jolly, Krystal and so on. Please do not worry about grading, that is just the leader (Rose) and the co-leader (me) job. But if you have any suggestions or ways to improve the page, feel free to let one of us know, or leave your suggestions on the talk page :) Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 02:59, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm good thanks Julie. The wiki is running fine too. Just a few arguments have popped up lately.... --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 06:55, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Julie c: I try to keep the peace, but these arguments are out of control. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 07:00, November 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm great :) Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 07:06, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :D Do you read creepy pasta's? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 07:14, November 24, 2013 (UTC) lol yeah :P Oh well.. Who's ur fav Winx character? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 07:22, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Correct :P Well, season 6 is quite good, though the bloomix name could be better. In my opinion, It can also look better then some "ancient" eygeptian or something type of outfit... I'm good. Thanks for asking. How are you? A cold wind of Autumn 10:04, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, glad to hear so. A cold wind of Autumn 12:36, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Sometimes boring, sometimes fun, but today hard. I'm sending tons of donations to the survivors of Typhoon Haiyan. 14:34, November 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm alright. I'm now an admin on another wiki, a really big wiki actually, much bigger than Winx Wiki, but some things have made me feel depressed today... --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 10:06, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank you c: Congratulations on 700 edits. You're on your way to a thousand c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 22:21, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi Julie, nice to meet u. I'm Harmee! And I see that u r an asian. (WOW!~) Me neither.. Lemme guess, u live in Brunei, Indonesia, Malaysia, Pakistan, Afghanistan (well too much I guess)? ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 13:06, November 26, 2013 (UTC) (lol) Owh.. Thankies! I made it.. Do u want me to make u a sign? (juz a frenly offer) ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 13:13, November 26, 2013 (UTC) OK. Tat's a positive value. (from ur words I thought u r chinese, but ur religion is Islam"confusing) TotALLY! Musa ROCK! N u din hav any fav character rite? ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 13:26, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah.. Totally! It look so EPIC! Plus, I rilly like the Trix cool costume, "Dark Witch" of coz. ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 13:32, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I only like Flora and Bloom's bloomix. Well, Musa and Tecna looks bad in it. Not to mention Aisha. The outfits? they look like the chinese warrior outfit. I like Angelix! Especially the wings. So beautifulllll..... ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 13:38, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I min the 2nd transformation. I called it tat bcoz in my eyes it looks so "Angelix". Sorry if it bugs u. ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 13:43, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad! ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 13:47, November 26, 2013 (UTC)